The members of Akatsuki are Cats? WTF
by NarutoKazuma1234
Summary: Due to a weird jutsu Pein performs, Akatsuki is warped into our world as cats? What happens when two teenagers take them in? Hell thats what! Especially since one of them knows a little to much about them. T for hidan's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Surprises come in small sizes.

Sarah POV

I sighed. My life sucked. "Sarah! I forgot! We have to run to the shoe store next! Then Victoria Secret….." I decided to stop listening to my best friend at that point. Shopping…I shivered at the word. Alright, I guessing you're all confused. I'm Sarah Webb, 19 years old, brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, can be seen wearing gray shirt, black pants and stripped tie around my neck.

The vain of existence to who I call best friend, Sean Galarik, could also be seen dragging me around the mall while I try to find a way to escape. Sean is 19 to, and is taller then me, so me head is to his shoulder. His skin is a lot darker then mine, showing everyone that his Pilipino. He had black hair and brown eyes, he's wearing some fancy blue navy blue shirt and jeans that I really don't care about. "Then we have to go to the pet store!"

That little bit caught me of guard. "Pet store?"

"Yep! I want a cat."

"…"

"Don't …. Me!"

"Shut up."

I shoved a pair of ear plugs into my ears. Why in god's name does Sean have to act like this? More importantly him getting a cat? Not that I don't mind them but it'll probably turn out like him. Just like my cat, Whiskers a ten year-old gray tabby who acts just like me.

"Come on already Sarah! I want you to try on this pink dress!"

"SOMEONE KILL ME!!"

"SARAH WEBB DON'T YOU RUN AWAY SCREAMING!!"

--

Normal POV

Pein, leader of Akatsuki want to scream and rip off all of his members heads. Instead he decided to bust a giant hole in the wall next to him. "What….do….you mean…when you say…the seven tailed…bijuu escaped?!"

The rest of the Akatsuki flinched and took a step back. "Sir. She kind of pulled a weird jutsu to warp herself away, besides we haven't gotten to the good news." Stuttered out Deidara, the blonde guy in Akatsuki.

Pein glared at all of them. "Then what's the good news?"

"Itachi copied the jutsu, but he thought it would be best if you performed it with all of us here." Tobi yelled out before Diedara could say anything.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Itachi steep forward."

The said member stepped forward.

"What are the hand signs?"

"Horse, Dragon, Ram, Snake, Monkey, Dog, Snake and again Horse"

"Alright then." The leader summoned Konan from her courtiers, once everyone was there he repeated the hand signs Itachi told him. What happened next shocked everyone there. A blue flash of light blinded everyone. Then a suddenly it felt like all of them where falling.

When the bright light faded, all of the members of Akatsuki where gone, almost like they vanished out of thin air.

--

Sarah POV

"Sarah why didn't you let me get any of the cats back at the store??"

"Cause those cats where…not my type."

"But I'm the one getting the cats!!"

"Yeah but I spend a lot of time with you, so my opinion counts to."

"So why are we off in some random ally?"

"You can find strays here, they need a home more, and something just tells me to come here."

"Sarah you're freaking me out."

"Since when don't I?"

Sean stayed silent and started walking through the ally, I followed. I didn't know why I came here, but I had this really strong feeling. I stopped suddenly to look at some graffiti on one of the buildings while Sean kept walking.

I heard him gasp and I turned to see him on his knees glancing at something behind a trashcan.

"What is it??" I walked over to him and did a double take. It was a box. Filled with kittens.

"Wow! Look how many of them! They look so cool to! One of them is even silver!!"

I twitched. These cats where, Strange, three of them where colors I've never even seen, two of them where blue and one was green with white and black.

"Wonder why they're all asleep?" Sean asked and cradled a blonde one. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We better take all of them. It wouldn't be right to leave them." I lifted the box as carefully as I could.

"Wow, we're going to keep all of them?" Sean questioned. Still holding the blonde cat.

I sighed. "I don't want these cats to die, they're so young, probably not even 9 months." I reached down and petted a black kitten that slept next to the dark blue one that was much larger then it.

Time passed by quickly, thanks to my car. Me and Sean stopped in front of a large fancy looking building.

"Why are we here at the Hilton?"

"I live here." I said simply, I picked up the box; Sean set the kitten he was holding back in then gave me the strangest look. "You live at the Hilton?"

"Yep." I tossed my keys to an attendant by the door. "Park it under the tree I don't want my car to be over a hundred degrees the next time I get in it."

After 10 minutes of Sean asking how I got a place here I walked into my apartment that I called home. I set the box down on my bed and promptly kicked Sean out of my home.

"Oh come on Sa-"

SLAM!

"Stupid Idiot."

--

Normal POV

"Ow….my head…."

"What the hell where are we!"

All of the Akatsuki members flinched at Hidan's loud mouth.

Pein turned around to tell the silver-haired member to shut up but stopped and froze. "We're cats…." the leader muttered out slowly. The other members glance at one another and let out shrill screams of holy shit and many other colorful words.

"How is this possible…?"

"Hey nice to see all of you are up."

All of the members glanced up at a girl, they guessed 19.

"Damn, what the hell got you all worked up."

She glanced at all of us. Hidan hissed at her, which really meant "Who the F are you?"

Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him up.

"Don't hiss at me, thanks to me you aren't stuck in some random ally starving. Got it?" She dropped him back in the box.

"Crap isn't this nice. I should have had Sean stay. It would have been fun watching you all scratch the shit outta him."

The girl lifted the box then tipped it letting all of Akatsuki tumble forward and onto their feet on her tan carpet.

"Alright all of you do whatever. Just as long as you don't break anything. Or I'll toss you out the window." the girl yawned and tore a tie that was around her neck clean of. "Did i menton I'm on the 13th floor?" She turned around and walked into another room. Closing the door.

What the hell happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Capter Two

Sarah's POV

Dear God…why? I tried to plug my ears at the loud yowls from outside my door. Dang cats they'd been doing that for an hour strait. These guys where fur balls from hell. Not that I really bothered to even glance at them.

Since they where going to be Sean's problem by tomorrow morning. Yet I had the feeling that if I did I'd see devil horns coming from the top of their heads.

"SHUT UP!" I tossed a baseball that was sitting by my nightstand at the door. It seemed to work, but to my dismay the yowling only got louder.

My right eye twitch. I stood up from my bed, pushing papers for an essay aside. I swung the door open and glared at the silver cat standing by the door giving me a dirty look.

"Can I help you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice and I felt my body shaking in irritation.

"Meow." Was all the cat said. I sighed. Hard to stay mad at something so cute. I twitched, I just said cute. The world's going to end.

I got down on one knee. "Guess your all hungry…" I let my eyes glance at all of the kittens. They almost seemed…to nod?

"I'll take that as a yes." I stood back up and walked into the kitchen, them following. I grabbed a bowl on the countertop then opened the fridge.

"Crap. I'm out of food." I slammed the fridge door. "I'll go shopping. Red with weird eyes is in charge." The said cat huffed, in pride or mild irritation at what I called him.

--

Normal POV

The second the girl walked out the door all of Akatsuki gathered into a circle. "Crap. Stupid damn jutsu…now we're all cats!" Kisame hissed out. His hair bristled on end.

"Just our luck this all happened. I wonder where we are." Konan muttered. The female Akatsuki sighed and twitched her tail.

"Who knows un." Diedarad muttered, the blond cat yawned.

"It isn't all that bad." Sasori injected. (Yes people he's alive, it's before they seal Gaara's demon.)

"We do need a vacation." Tobi shot in. "It's free to!" His tail started to wag in a dog like fashion.

"I'm in no mood to stick around some kid…" Kisame muttered. "Nor am I in the mood for CAT food." He stressed the word to prove his point.

"Hey has anyone seen Kakuzu?" Itachi asked, not seeing the black striped cat.

"THIS KID IS FILTHY RICH!!" Almost every Akatsuki member sweat dropped. The missing Akatsuki member came running back with a book in his mouth.

Kakuzu tossed the book in front of Pein opening to the last page. "What in god's name did that do to get over a hundred thousand dollars in one day?!" The leader flickered through the book. Showing money the girl gained, in a way to keep track probably.

"No job I know of pays like that…" Konan muttered looking over Pein's shoulder.

"Besides one…" Itachi muttered.

"You think the kid's a criminal?" Diedara muttered.

"If she is we hit the jack-pot." Kakuzu muttered. "Imagine the amount of money we'd get by robbing this brat?"

The door opened and Pein quickly shoved the journal under another larger book. Sarah walked into the room with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Crap the kid's fast…" Hidan muttered.

"What's up with all of you? You look tense." She muttered seeing how shocked all of the criminals looked.

--

Sarah POV

Well, my wallet weighed less now from all of the meat I bought, I didn't think these guys would like cat food much. I'd only been gone a few minutes to go down to a deli across the street from the Hilton.

I blinked looking over all of them. I let my eyes drag around the room and stop when I saw my account book shoved under a text book for my college . I walked past to look like I hadn't seen it. What was really confusing was that they had hid it. Cats aren't that smart.

I grabbed the small journal quickly when the cats almost seemed to relax. "That's mine." I hissed at all of them. "Look in my room again and I swear you'll all be thrown out my window." This was the last thing I wanted them to glance at. My secrets should stay secrets. I walked into the kitchen. "These cats aren't normal…" I muttered.

I pulled out a slab of beef from the bag on my shoulder and started cooking it until it was no longer raw, I cut it up then tossed it into a bowl that I set on the ground for the other cats could eat.

I wasn't that hungry anyways I thought watching them all chow down. The one cat with the ring eyes seemed to be watching me while the others ate. I couldn't look into those damn eyes, they gave me the chills.

"Hey…you guys are filthy…" I realized. Looking close I could see that a thin layer of dirt covering all of them. "Sean would kill me if I gave him a bunch of dirt covered kittens. Loser is such a neat freak…" I sighed. I knew what this means…I'd have to give them a bath…

"Alright you guys follow me." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. By the time I turned around the cats where gone. "Little shits..." I growled. This was going to be a long day...

R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: HOLY SHIT AKATSUKI!!

Sarah POV

Okay. I spent a good three hours chasing a bunch of kittens around my apartment. I need a life. Sighing I dragged the kittens into the bathroom. The bath already filled with water. "Okay cats. Your getting a bath because my metro-sexual friend is also a clean freak. So dirty cats equals me going through hell. Understand?"

The cats seemed to get the point and stood still on the bathroom tile all looking at me to see what I would do next. The door bell rang. I sighed. "Fuck he's back…" I glared at the cats.

"Stay." I growled and walked out to the door and opened it.

"SARAH!" I flinched at the loud voice and the next minute was hugged by my stalk-best friend. "Sean. Leave…I knew it was a bad idea to show you where I lived."

"I just want to see the cats." Sean pouted.

I twitched. Men do not pout. "Hell no. They're all asleep still." I lied easily.

"Oh come on…I really liked that gold one…" He muttered.

"To bad…Besides they're filthy I need to give them a bath."

"Bye Sarah!" Sean ran out the door.

"At lest he's smart enough to know that cats hate water." I muttered. Sean was clear out of her apartment building by now. I chuckled at the thought.

"I should give these cats baths more often." I turned around and walked right back into the bathroom. I refilled the tub with warm water and grabbed the closest cat. I sighed it was the black one with freaky red eyes.

"Don't kill me for this got it?" I muttered and tossed the cat into the water. A loud pop, a quick brush of smoke across my vision, and a body filled the tub. I jumped to the bathroom door. "What the heck…"

The next moment a man about nine years older then me was sitting in my bathtub, naked. His black hair pulled back. I froze.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

I immediately jumped into a defensive stance. "You—I…I _recognize _you, you…Oh crap!"

Another cat jumped in and another poof. I found myself pinned to the wall by black ties. I bite down on the strands, my teeth doing nothing. "Shit!" I yelled out and managed to pull myself out of the bathroom and slam the door.

Akatsuki was in my house…I needed to get out of her now! "Shoot!" I heard another series of pops; I ran into my bedroom and locked the door.

The next second I heard the bathroom door getting smashed to bits and them ran around my apartment right to my door. "Come out now, and we won't kill you!"

"Jump off a bridge!" I yelled out and pressed myself against the door. I flinched when it was almost kicked down.

My heart stopped for a second. "I'm going to die…" I muttered. The door was then blasted to splinters and I was thrown into the wall, I fell onto the carpet, leaning against the wall. The next second I heard someone scream in pain and fall to the floor. Another one seemed to ignor this.

"Yay!" My eyes snapped open when I felt someone tackle me and embrace me tightly.

"Wha--?" I yelped, I seemed to be doing that often. A boy with dark spiky hair was hugging me tightly, his cheek pressed against mine, I flinched, he was naked.

"Tobi's not a kitty anymore!" he exclaimed. My body temperature was waaaay above normal rate, I'm too embarressed. This isn't happening, this isn't happening...

"Uh senpai, her face is really red," said Tobi, looking toward the blonde-haired person. He sighed,

"She embarressed, un"

The room's colors were merging and swirling together, and I was suddenly feeling light headed.

"Ah hell, she's gonna faint"

And faint I did.

(2 hours later, around 10:00 at night)

I opened my blue eyes slowly, the living room ceiling coming into view. I let out a small groan and opened my eyes fully, looking around. How did I get here anyway? Did I crash after homework?

"Hey, you're awake, un" I looked to the side and jumped. The blonde guy--at least I was assuming he was a guy seeing as he was shirtless, but that long hair was very deceiving--was kneeling next to the couch.

"Ah!" I clutched my heart. "You! Your -" My mouth was covered the next second.

"yo, mind not screaming. We get it, you know us." Deidara muttered.

Right. Cats turned into Akatsuki. Fainted. Okay, all's good now.

I took a deep breath to calm my erratic heart beat.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked,

"Well some are in the kitchens, the others have--" There was a poof and he meowed, he was the blonde kitten again.

"Oh" I nodded. The others had turned back into cats. This was too weird. I leaned over and scooped him up and started to cautiously walk toward the kitchen. I heard voices that were deep and masculine, and I inched closer to the door frame.

"Should we kill her?"

"No idea. Remember when Hidan threw the kid against the wall? He fell over in extreme pain."

"The jutsu must have linked us to her for some reason."

"She's up." I froze in place and instead let Deidara walk into the kitchen as a cat as a cover up.

I walked out from behind the corner behind him. Praying that they didn't think I was listening in.

All eyes turned to me again. Almost all of the members where crammed into my kitchen. Which where Zetzu, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakazu, and Itachi.

Nice. Its all the real psychos, besides the one with the silver hair. I hate my life. Even though a normal fan girl would be praising god right now.

Instead, I sighed. "Okay. What the hell is going on? I go into an ally, find a bunch of cats, and they turn out to be a bunch of criminals."

"We could ask you the same thing." Sasori stated simply.

I sighed again. "Alright, let me rephrase that. How the hell did you guys get turned into cats?"

"We performed a jutsu Itachi copied." Konan said sitting against the counter, wearing a pair of my sweat pants and shirt. The others where just wearing large T-shirts.

"All that we know is that when we got wet we turned back to normal." I nodded.

"I, no you guys have another problem besides the whole cat issue." I muttered. "My friend." I flinched at the word. "Kinda was looking for a pet when we found you guys…"

I let out a laugh.

"So he knows about you guys, and he appears to like Deidara…I wonder how I'm going to tell him about this…."

They glared at me. "Hey calm down I have a plan. I lie and say you all have rabies and sent you to an animal shelter."

"Oh that's so going to work…" Itachi said glancing at the ceiling.

"My friend is an idiot. He'd believe me if I said Jesus Christ came back to earth and had a girlfriend…"

"Jesus…Christ?" Pein asked giving me a confused look.

"Don't ask." I muttered. "Religion thing."

"Not another one…" Sasori gave me a disturbed glance.

"Do I look like a Religious person to you?" I rolled my eyes.

The next second the doorbell rang.

"Sarah! Open the damn door!"

"Shit…"

R&R!!


End file.
